Supernals
Supernals are immortal beings that live beyond the Veil, in the Immortal Realm Verdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (''T9A:FB Rulebook'', v1.3.5, p134) . It is a collective term that incorporates all beings that live in that realm, possibly also including the gods Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #10). Supernals can visit the Mortal Realm, though they require large amounts of magical power to do so. Since the the Veil resists the seep of magic, a supernal can seldom reside very long in the Mortal Realm. In some places in the words, such as the Shattered Sea and the Wasteland, supernals are said to be naturally occurring Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Daemon Legions (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p144). Some supernals can also be summoned by the use of magic. François L'Aroue; Dictionnaire Magique (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p144) Biology Appearance Supernal beings can come in all kinds of shapes and is often changing. Many are beyond mortal comprehension. Lesser supernals who act as servants to the powerful ones, those called gods, often take shape that are suitable to their purpose of pleasing to their master. When a supernal enters the Mortal Realm they sometimes cloth themselves in forms of matter, such as flesh, bone or more unsavoury elements. Life span Supernals are said to be immortal . There are said to be dwarven records of daemons bearing the same name and marks as being encountered millennia ago. Classifications Gods Main article: Gods The most powerful supernals are are said to be able to reach the status of godhood. While supernals are in general difficult for mortals to comprehend, this is said to be even more true with gods. The comparison has been made that we as mortals are to them what ants are to us. . One thing though is that gods are said to be too powerful to ever manifest in the Mortal Realm, they could simply not be sustained Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Prologue (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p132) . There are however possible exceptions to this, such as the claims that the goddess Sunna once entered the Mortal Realm and helped liberate the city of Avras The Book of Askar: chapter 14, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p146-147) . Another possible difference between gods and supernals is that the gods connection to mortals. The souls of mortals are said to find their resting place with the gods they worshipped in life, and gods are said to gain strength from being worshipped by mortals. Though is possibly true for all supernals, though only the gods are worshipped. . . Daemons Daemons are the most common of Supernals to be seen in the Mortal Realm. The Church of Sunna preaches that daemons are send to the world by Sunna. Supposedly as punishment for alleged crimes. Critics point to that throughout history, daemons seem to have been a naturally occurring phenomenon, even before the word of Sunna came widespread. The Daemon Legions are made up of daemons. Others Devas The Devas are found in Sagarika. Kadim The Kadim are supernals used by the Infernal Dwarves. The Green Knight The Green Knight of the Kingdom of Equitaine is said to be supernal. Sources Category:Supernals